A Bronx Tale (musical)
A Bronx Tale is a musical based on the play by the same name with a book by Chazz Palminteri, music by Alan Menken, and lyrics by Glenn Slater. After a ten-year development process, the original one man show was adapted into a new musical and premiered at the Paper Mill Playhouse (Milburn, New Jersey) on February 4, 2016, before opening on Broadway December 1 later that year. The musical is co-directed by Robert De Niro, who directed the original film, and Jerry Zaks, who directed the one man show on Broadway in 2007. The show also features choreography by Sergio Trujillo. Tommy Mottola serves as the production's leading producer. Production history The musical began previews on Broadway on November 3, 2016, before officially opening on December 1, 2016, at the Longacre Theatre where it continues to run today.Hetrick, Adam. [http://www.playbill.com/article/a-bronx-tale-musical-sets-sights-on-broadway# " A Bronx Tale Musical Sets Sights on Broadway"] Playbill, May 18, 2016Gans, Andrew, Hetrick, Adam. " 'A Bronx Tale' Musical Will Play Broadway's Longacre" Playbill, June 13, 2016 On August 31, Christiani Pitts joined the cast after original serving as understudy for Jane, while Adam Kaplan joined the cast as Calogero on November 9, 2017. They succeeded Bobby Conte Thornton and Ariana DeBose. Other cast members included "Tony Award nominee Nick Cordero as Sonny, Richard H. Blake as Lorenzo, Lucia Giannetta as Rosina, and Bradley Gibson as Tyrone." Playbill|website=Playbill|language=en|access-date=2017-12-12}} The production includes sets by Beowulf Boritt, costumes by William Ivey Long, lighting by Howell Binkley, and sound by Gareth Owen. The cast features Bobby Conte Thornton as Calogero, Nick Cordero as Sonny, Hudson Loverro as Young Calogero with Athan Sporek as his alternate, Richard H. Blake as Lorenzo, Ariana DeBose as Jane, and Lucia Giannetta as Rosina.Gans, Andrew; Hetrick, Adam. "Nick Cordero Will Star in Broadway’s 'A Bronx Tale' Musical" Playbill, August 31, 2016 On January 30, it was announced that the show will launch a North American national tour in fall 2018. On May 3, 2018, it was announced that Chazz Palminteri will be joining the cast as Sonny for a limited time beginning May 24. Playbill|website=Playbill|language=en|access-date=2018-05-16}} Musical numbers ; Act I * "Belmont Avenue" – Calogero and Ensemble * "Look to Your Heart" – Lorenzo and Young Calogero * "Roll 'Em" – Sonny, Young Calogero and Ensemble * "I Like It" – Young Calogero and Ensemble * "Giving Back the Money" – Lorenzo, Young Calogero, Rosina and Sonny * "I Like It (Reprise)" – Calogero, Young Calogero, Sonny and Ensemble * "Ain't It The Truth" – Calogero, Handsome Nick, Crazy Mario and Sally Slick * "Out of Your Head" – Calogero, Jane and Ensemble * "Nicky Machiavelli" – Sonny and Ensemble * "These Streets" – Lorenzo, Sonny, Rosina and Ensemble ; Act II * "Webster Avenue" – Jane, Calogero, Tyrone, Jesse, Denise and Frieda * "Out of Your Head (Reprise)" – Jane * "One of the Great Ones" – Sonny * "Ain't It The Truth (Reprise)" – Tyrone and Jesse * "Look to Your Heart (Reprise)" – Rosina * "One of the Great Ones (Reprise)" – Calogero * "Hurt Someone" – The Company * "In a World Like This" – Calogero, Jane and Ensemble * "The Choices We Make" – The Company Casts The principal original cast of the Broadway production. Notable Broadway replacements *Adam Kaplan as Calogero *Christiani Pitts as Jane *Joe Barbara as Sonny *Chazz Palminteri as Sonny *Levi Smith as Young Calogero (On Certain Performances) References Category:2016 musicals Category:Musicals based on plays Category:Broadway musicals Category:Plays set in New York City Category:Musicals by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater